Heavenly Saints
Heavenly Saints are people that are 'chosen' directly by God himself to be of divine service. It isn't understood how they are chosen but that they are called to action in times of great trial and turmoil. There can only be one Saint called in a generation and even most angels are lost on their full nature. Among known Heavenly Saints were Noah, Abraham, Moses and Jesus. In the past the only angels that had any kind of real direct contact with the Saints were the Archangels and the Powers. The Saints are actually imbued with grace from God himself which essentially makes them living Hands of God. As such, they seem to get bestowed innate special abilities and traits, each unique to that saint's individuality and purpose. One ability they all have in common is that they can bear seeing the full visage of angels, even the archangels. The Heavenly Saint Noah was tasked to construct a great ship or Ark which would provide safe haven and protection for humans in preparation for The Deluge. The Ark was filled with people that were of the bloodlines for holy vessels. Each passenger was allowed to bring others onto the Ark for safety though only two for each passenger was permitted. When the Deluge was unleashed, Noah managed to catch the renegade angel Dagiel in the act of trying to sabotage the great vessel and helped to get him captured and taken to Heaven's Prison. The Heavenly Saint Moses was tasked in freeing the Jewish population in Ancient Egypt from the chains of slavery from the Pharoahs. He was given the Staff of Moses in which he unleashed the Ten Plagues to force the Pharoah to free them by his own command. The current Heavenly Saint is Daniel Leonard who was 'called' when Dean Winchester and Castiel unsealed the Angel Tablet in Lucifer's Crypt. He serves alongside the Powers with the goal to free the Archangel Michael from his imprisonment in Lucifer's Cage and undo the chaos brought forth from the Fall by Metatron and the seemingly never ending power grabbing done by the angels and the demons that had aligned together. After successfully freeing Michael, he seems to be going through an unclear internal change. Powers and Abilities The Saints seem to be normal humans but they are apparently blessed with an array of holy abilities. The list of abilities varies from saint to saint but they do seem to all share certain traits. *'Angelic and Demonic Perception': Saints are able to perceive angels and demons in their true form. They can identify any angel or demon in whatever vessel that they take on. They could even perceive Archangels in their true form. *'Power of Prayer': The prayers of a saint could be heard from any angel that they wish it to. Whether they are on Earth, Heaven or Hell. Even Michael was able to hear a saint's prayer while he was bound in the Cage. *'Powerful Angelic Vessel': A saint is able to become the vessel to any angel even to an angel as powerful as the Archangels. Not only that but a Saint would be able to increase that angel's strength and power immensely. However, to take a Saint as a vessel is considered taboo and not allowed. *'Holy Cloak': A saint can't be detected by any angel that means to harm the saint in any way. However, an angel that wishes to assist and aid the saint can find him immediately as long as the saint isn't blocked off by a sealing sigil. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Human Category:God's Creations Category:Holy Vessels Category:Vessels Category:Fanon Characters